No sólo el miedo
by PerlaNegra
Summary: El miedo no es el único aroma que los lobos perciben en sus víctimas. A veces, puede haber más. Coda del episodio 1x02. Pre-slash Eddie/Nick.


**Título:** No sólo el miedo  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Grimm  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Eddie/Nick  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> El miedo no es el único aroma que los lobos perciben en sus víctimas. A veces, puede haber más. Coda del episodio 1x02.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Pre-slash  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Episodio 1x02 "Bears will be bears"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Porque vi el segundo episodio de esta serie y ya estoy hasta las manitas de la pareja que hacen Nick y su lobito, Eddie. Es que son como el Romeo y Julieta de lo sobrenatural, oigan, puro romance trágico, separados por sus familias y toda la cosa. Y aunque estoy enojada con la serie porque le quita audiencia a Supernatural, la situación es que no puedo negar que también me gusta. En fin. Y como ando buscando excusas para no trabajar en mi AI, he aquí una coda del último episodio y, no lo sé, tal vez el primero de una serie de fics de ellos que terminen en el porno más pornoso que escribiré jamás (y quien me crea esta promesa es porque todavía no me conoce bien ^^*).

* * *

><p><strong>No sólo el miedo<strong>

Apenas sí se da tiempo para dejar a Juliette en la casa; la tierra de la tumba de su tía aún fresca en las rodillas de sus jeans, las lágrimas todavía mojando sus negras pestañas, la furia y la impotencia desbocadas en su corazón. Sin apagar la camioneta, Nick le pide a la chica que baje y luego, evitando mirarla a los ojos e ignorando sus preguntas, simplemente arranca y se va.

Los cuestionamientos de Juliette taladrándole la cabeza. ¿Te encuentras bien? Claro que no se encuentra bien. ¿Cómo podría? Acaba de enterrar a su tía, la que era como una madre para él, la que murió porque él tuvo que largarse a salvar a un par de chicos delincuentes, dejándola abandonada a su suerte en el hospital.

No, Nick no está bien. Pero presiente que pronto lo estará.

Hace lo que nunca: manejar a alta velocidad sin tener un caso urgente que lo amerite. Llega hasta la casa del blutbad supuestamente reformado, aquel en quien depositó su confianza –estúpidamente- y que le ha fallado. Detiene su vehículo con un rechinar de llantas y se baja bruscamente, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta tan fuerte que sabe que medio vecindario tuvo que haberlo escuchado. Camina presuroso hacia la puerta de la pequeña casa, no sin antes tocarse el interior de la chaqueta para asegurarse de que trae su arma con él.

Sospecha que Eddie tampoco estará muy feliz de verle ahí. Otra vez.

Golpea la puerta con furia y, como si hubiera estado esperándole ahí detrás, Eddie abre casi de inmediato. Le mira enojado y Nick puede descubrir un brillo carmesí resplandeciendo durante una milésima de segundo en sus ojos de color castaño.

—¿Ahora, qué? —gruñe Eddie sin permitirle la entrada, bloqueando el paso.

—Murió —le dice Nick entre dientes, tan furioso que podría matarlo—. Murió porque la dejaste sola cuando yo te confié su vida. ¡Murió porque la abandonaste y tuvo que agotar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para defenderse del matón que la atacó!

Algo cambia en el semblante de Eddie cuando Nick le suelta todo eso. Su mirada pierde por completo el resplandor rojizo de su naturaleza salvaje, y de pronto y por unos momentos, no es más que un ser humano que acompaña a otro en el dolor de su duelo.

—Yo —se queda Eddie sin saber qué decir, titubea por un momento—… sí, me di cuenta que arrastrabas una gran pena, pero no me imaginé que fuera eso, pensé que… pensé otra cosa. —Mira fijamente a Nick—. Lo siento, detective. De verdad.

Eso es la gota que derrama el vaso.

Nick se arroja hacia delante con toda las fuerzas que le da la desesperación de una pena que no sabe cómo paliar. Consigue que Eddie pierda el equilibro; con sus puños lo toma de la camisa a cuadros; lo hace trastabillar hacia atrás hasta caer en las mismas escaleras donde lo atrapó aquella primera vez cuando había pensado que él era el asesino de las niñas desaparecidas, el lobo feroz. Eddie se golpea la espalda y gime de dolor; Nick le cae encima, impidiéndole moverse con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

—¡No lo sientas! —le grita—. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¿No ves que si alguien tiene la culpa de que esté muerta, ese eres tú?

Recuperándose rápidamente, Eddie abre los ojos y mira desafiante al detective. Y Nick tiene la impresión –tal vez no tan errada- de que el blutbad está olisqueándolo, examinándolo, aspirando su esencia y reconociendo sus sentimientos a través de su aroma. Eso lo trastorna a tal grado que suelta a Eddie y se incorpora, dejando al otro tirado en las escaleras.

Siempre ha tenido esa sensación de desnudez ante Eddie –porque sabe que éste puede oler su miedo y sus inseguridades, porque es el único que sabe cuáles son sus debilidades-, pero ese día, saber que Eddie goza de esa ventaja, sólo lo vuelve peor. De pronto, Nick tiene ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Eddie lo mira un momento desde las escaleras. Entorna sus ojos indescifrables, oscuros y resentidos antes de levantarse con lentitud –como si quisiera asegurarle que, a pesar de tener la fuerza para matarle, no va a atacar- y se dirige hacia una mesa que está junto a la puerta. Ahí hay un periódico con fecha del día anterior. Eddie lo toma y se lo arroja con brusquedad a Nick.

—Lee, Grimm. Y entérate antes de juzgar.

Y caminando cansinamente hacia la cocina, Eddie deja a Nick solo en su vestíbulo.

Nick observa a Eddie marcharse y, después de unos segundos, baja la mirada hacia el diario. Es una nota policial del mismo día que murió su tía. La lee y se entera de que dos hombres fueron hallados inconscientes en el sótano de ese mismo hospital, atacados por un tercero que nadie pudo identificar. A uno de ellos le amputaron el brazo de un solo tajo y en esos momentos se encontraba recuperándose después de un reimplante de emergencia. Aparte de eso, la nota también habla de que esos dos hombres tienen antecedentes penales, que son sospechosos de emplearse como asesinos a sueldo, y que ahora están en calidad de detenidos y sujetos a investigación al creerse que tienen un vínculo con el hombre vestido de sacerdote que intentó matar a una indefensa paciente de terapia intensiva.

Su tía Marie.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Nick. ¿Cómo no supo de eso? Los trámites del funeral de su tía lo habían mantenido alejado de las noticias y del trabajo; nadie del departamento le había comunicado nada acerca de ese caso. La relación entre esos dos y la presencia de Eddie en el hospital hace, de repente, que todo se aclare para él.

Deja el periódico en la misma mesa, cierra la puerta tras él y camina lentamente hacia la cocina. Ahí encuentra a Eddie haciendo café, dándole la espalda, todos sus músculos en tensión.

Ahora, sumada al dolor y a la incertidumbre, también la culpa trastorna a Nick. Traga duramente antes de hablar.

—¿Fuiste tú, cierto? —pregunta con suavidad. Eddie no responde. Sin embargo, Nick sabe que está en lo correcto—. ¿Esos fueron los que mencionaste por teléfono, antes de irte del hospital? ¿Eran asesinos que iban tras mi tía?

Nick nota cómo a Eddie se le tensan los hombros todavía más.

Lentamente y dejando la cafetera sobre la cubierta de la cocina, Eddie se gira hacia Nick. Sus ojos tienen de nuevo ese brillo peligroso y rojizo que Nick está aprendiendo a reconocer como parte integral del blutbad y el cual, cada vez, le asusta menos. De alguna manera que no consigue explicarse, sabe que Eddie es sólo un lobo que podrá aullar hasta cansarse, pero que jamás le morderá.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tenía yo de no pelear así con nadie, Grimm? —le pregunta Eddie a Nick en voz alta, casi a gritos—. ¿Lo sabes? ¡AÑOS! ¡Años que no tenía que desgarrar carne humana de esa manera, que no tenía que hacer uso de mi fuerza, que no…! —Eddie se interrumpe y mira fijo hacia Nick durante un momento. Menea la cabeza y suelta una risa amarga antes de continuar—. No, claro que no sabes. ¡No sabes nada de nada, eres el Grimm más incompetente de la historia y yo, el blutbad con la peor suerte del mundo! Desde que tuve la desgracia de conocerte, lo único que he estado haciendo por ti han sido favores, y ahora, ¿vienes y tienes el descaro de culparme a mí de la muerte de ella? ¿En serio?

Mientras Eddie despotrica, Nick retrocede unos pasos hasta que su espalda se topa con el refrigerador y le detiene. No es que le tenga miedo a Eddie, sino más bien es que en el fondo sabe que tiene la razón.

—Eddie, yo no…

—¡Cállate, Grimm, que todavía no termino! —escupe Eddie, caminando hacia él y levantando un dedo acusador—. No tienes una maldita idea del peligro en el que me puse a mí mismo por tu causa. Estuve así —Eddie junta sus dedos índice y pulgar ante la nariz de Nick—, así de cerca de comerme a esos dos. Oler su miedo, oler su sangre, tenerlos a mi merced… ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí, lo casi imposible que fue, darme la media vuelta y largarme de ahí? —Se acerca más a Nick hasta que su cara queda a un palmo de la de él—. ¿LO SABES?

Nick se imagina que lo sucedido en el hospital ha sido tan terriblemente tentador para Eddie como lo sería poner toda una licorería a completa disposición de un alcohólico en rehabilitación. La culpa le atenaza el alma todavía más que antes.

—Eddie, no tenía idea. Hombre, lo siento mu…

—¡Cállate, Grimm, por amor a lo que más quieras! —le vuelve a gritar Eddie, y entonces Nick es testigo del cambio que se opera en su amigo al no poder contener su furia animal. El rostro transformándosele; el pelo y la barba creciendo de repente; dientes amarillos y puntiagudos llenando su boca; los ojos castaños tornándose tan rojos como el nombre de su raza: blutbad, asesino despiadado, baño de sangre—. ¡CÁLLATE! —ruge Eddie con la voz ronca y temible de su transformación completa.

A pesar del sanguinario aspecto que Eddie le presenta en ese momento, Nick no teme por su vida en absoluto; ni siquiera se plantea ni por un instante buscar su arma bajo su chaqueta. Sabe que Eddie no le hará daño, de la misma manera que él mismo nunca levantaría un dedo para atacar a ese lobo reformado. Contrario a lo que la razón dictaría, en vez de asustarse, lo único que Nick siente es una completa admiración ante semejante demostración de fuerza animal contenida a simple voluntad.

Admiración y, extrañamente, una curiosa excitación que no puede explicar y que prestamente oculta hasta el fondo de su subconsciente.

La apariencia no es nada, Nick está aprendiendo, y a pesar de la cara aterradora del blutbad, Nick sabe que Eddie es un corazón bondadoso en lucha constante contra su naturaleza feroz. Lo que ha hecho en el hospital por su defender a su tía, se lo demuestra. Se arrepiente de haberlo acusado, de haber desquitado su dolor y su furia con su único aliado en esa demente lucha contra toda esa nueva oscuridad que se yergue frente a él. Pero intuye que no es tarde para rectificar. Eddie, por quién sabe qué razón, parece gustar de él y es algo que Nick va a aprovechar para obtener su perdón.

—Eddie —dice con voz firme y mirando fijamente los ojos furiosos del lobo—. Lo siento, hombre. Perdóname. Me equivoqué al juzgarte, y me equivoqué al pedirte que fueras ahí a cuidar a —"a alguien que tal vez asesinó a miembros de tu familia", estuvo a punto de decir—… a mi tía. Fue un tremendo error. Ahora lo sé.

Como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas que Eddie está necesitando para romper el hechizo, así consigue Nick que su amigo vuelva a su apariencia normal. Se quedan ambos mirándose a los ojos; los de Eddie, de nuevo del mismo color del café que tanto parece adorar; los azules de Nick paseándose por el rostro cansado y angustiado de ese pobre ser que tuvo, como bien dijo él, la desgracia de toparse con el Grimm más inútil de todos los tiempos.

Y precisamente por eso, si no fuera por Eddie, Nick habría estado perdido desde el primer momento en que su don familiar comenzó a manifestarse.

—Te necesito, Eddie —dice de pronto sin más intención que la de hacerle saber a Eddie lo valiosa que es su amistad para él, sobre todo ahora que ha perdido a su tía y no tiene a quién más recurrir para conocer acerca de ese mundo y sus tenebrosas criaturas.

Eddie lo está mirando boquiabierto, y para sorpresa de Nick, un poco sonrojado. Entonces Nick se da cuenta de qué es lo que acaba de soltar y lo mal que debió de haber sonado ante los oídos de otro hombre. Hombre Lobo, tal vez, pero hombre, al fin y al cabo.

Él mismo se sonroja furiosamente.

—No, no. No fue eso lo que- lo que quise decir —intenta rectificar Nick, tartamudeando y empujando suavemente a Eddie para alejarlo de él, demostrando su punto—. A lo que me refería es que tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarme.

Eddie se permite ser empujado por él, retrocede un par de pasos para darle más espacio personal. Sin embargo y para terror de Nick, el rostro ahora normal de Eddie se ilumina con una enorme sonrisa de burla.

Nick, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, se sonroja más y decide dejar de pelear para demostrar su inocencia. Después de todo, él sabe bien qué fue lo que trató de decir. Si Eddie quiere interpretarlo de otra forma, es su maldito problema.

—Tengo que irme —dice Nick cuando ya no puede soportar más el escrutinio al que el blutbad lo está sometiendo—. Mi… mi novia espera en casa.

Eddie abre mucho los ojos con evidente –o fingida- sorpresa, Nick ya no sabe qué es.

—Ah. Con que, ¿una novia, eh? —pregunta, y Nick cae en cuenta de que nunca antes le había hablado a Eddie de ella. Desde que comenzó todo ese lío con lo sobrenatural, pareciera como si la presencia de Juliette en su vida hubiera pasado a un deprimente y nada merecido segundo plano.

Más culpa sobre sus hombros. Genial. Justo lo que le faltaba.

Nick suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello, gesto que Eddie mira con extraño arrobamiento. Nick finge no darse cuenta, intenta enterrar y negar lo que sea que Eddie esté tratando de decirle con esas miradas y expresiones, y comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo que lleva a la salida de esa casa.

—No creas que olvido todas las que te debo ya, Eddie —le dice en voz baja, contento porque, aparentemente, las cosas entre ellos dos ya están bien—. Te las pagaré con creces en cuanto vea la oportunidad.

Para su horror, la sonrisa enorme y lasciva –Dios, Nick no puede haber pensado en esa palabra, ¿o sí?- de Eddie vuelve a instalarse en su cara.

—Claro, Grimm —dice Eddie, casi como un gruñido de contento, sin dejar de sonreír—. No te preocupes por eso, ya encontraremos la manera de saldar esas deudas. —Le da la espalda a Nick para continuar con sus labores en la cocina y agrega antes de que Nick pueda escapar—. Qué suerte para ti que tu novia no tenga el olfato de un blutbad.

Nick, a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, no puede evitar detenerse ante lo dicho por Eddie.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le pregunta, y luego considera que tal vez eso no ha sido una idea muy sensata, después de todo.

Eddie suelta una risita y Nick se da cuenta de que su instinto de detective –cazador- ha estado en lo correcto una vez más.

—Me refiero a que es una suerte para ti que tu novia no pueda detectar… ciertos aromas emanados por tu cuerpo —dice Eddie todavía de espaldas a Nick. Entonces se gira y continúa hablando sin perder ni un instante esa sonrisa insufrible que pone a Nick con todos los sentidos en alerta máxima—. ¿Sabías que la adrenalina causada por el miedo no es el único químico emitido por el cuerpo humano que los lobos podemos oler, verdad?

Nick traga pesadamente y sabe, por Dios que sabe, exactamente de qué demonios está hablando Eddie. Y por eso mismo no permite que continúe con ese tema de conversación.

Si no corre es para no perder la poca dignidad que le queda, pero sí que camina a toda velocidad para salir de esa cocina antes de que pase algo peor. Y tal vez él no posea los sentidos súper desarrollados de los blutbader, pero puede jurar que después de cerrar la puerta de la casa de Eddie y todavía al subirse a su camioneta, alcanza a escuchar perfectamente la risa burlesca de su amigo, el lobo feroz, y una última advertencia.

—Podrás correr todo lo que quieras, Grimm. Pero los blutbader, velo sabiendo, siempre cazamos a nuestra presa.

Nick finge que no oye eso, enciende su camioneta y se aleja a toda velocidad, tan preocupado por huir que no se percata de que ahora que se va, su corazón va mucho más ligero que cuando llegó, apenas media hora atrás. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es en Eddie y en sus malditas insinuaciones y en si será verdad que detectó cierto aroma en él.

Por si las dudas, se jura a él mismo que jamás volverá a ir a la casa de Eddie sin embadurnarse primero kilos y kilos de acónito encima. Después de todo, imagina, es de un buen cazador prevenirse así de ser detectado por un lobo feroz.

No puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia al pensar en su tía Marie y en lo que hubiera dicho al respecto de su cada vez más extraña relación con Eddie Monroe, su Grimmopedia personal, experto en detectar aromas humanos delatores tales como la adrenalina y las feromonas, aparentemente.

—Dios, no pensé eso, no por favor —dice Nick en voz baja. Está a punto de llegar a su casa cuando, de último momento, toma una decisión.

Continúa de largo camino al bar. Es cierto que su mundo está cayéndose a pedazos, pero mientras eso sucede, llamará a Hank y le pedirá que se tome unas cervezas con él. Ya tendrá tiempo de asustarse por lo que sea que acaba de pasar con Eddie, al otro día, o al siguiente.

O cuando sea que lo vuelva a ver.


End file.
